


Completely Exposed

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, No Sex, Non-Canon Pairing, Submission, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Harvey's dirty underwear had a higher place in this room than Louis, and they both knew it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Lefaym.

They weren't two steps in the penthouse when Harvey grabbed Louis by the back of his jacket and lead him -- no, _dragged him_ \-- to the bedroom.

"On your knees," Harvey said, shoving Louis to the floor. He stood tall, towering over Louis like a monument, stoic and cold. He ran his eyes over Louis' body, scrutinizing the choice of suit or tie, or anything Harvey might find distasteful. "Take it off," he said.

Louis shrugged off his jacket and let it fall to the floor. He knew when he left, his suit would be rumpled, and anyone who saw him would know his suit had spent some time on a bedroom floor.

He stripped to the waist and reached down to unbuckle his belt. He shoved his trousers and boxer shorts down to his knees. They'd been through this before; Harvey just wanted him completely exposed. Total nudity wasn't required.

Harvey removed his jacket, carefully laying it out on the bed. Louis had never been in the bed; Harvey's jacket had a higher place in this room than Louis did. Harvey's dirty underwear had a higher place in this room than Louis, and they both knew it.

Adjusting his vest, though it didn't need to be, Harvey smiled down at Louis. "Tell me."

Louis swallowed, feeling his face heating up before he'd even said a word. He took a slow breath, trying to steady himself. "This morning."

"Oh? What did I say?" Harvey knew exactly what he had said.

"You said an infant could have won my appeal. You asked me how badly I had to screw up to lose." Louis knew it wasn't true. No one could have won that appeal. It had been a longshot, and he was lucky that he hadn't been laughed out of the room for even trying it. But it was the fact that Harvey said it, and he _meant it_.

"How badly _did_ you have to screw up, anyway?" Harvey laughed and waved a dismissive hand. "Never mind, don't answer that. Just think about it. What else happened today?"

Louis looked up with his eyes only. "You berated me in Jessica's office." He knew how his cock jutted out; he didn't have to look down to know it was bobbing with every word, his pulse picking up the longer he spoke.

"Liked that one, did you? I thought you might." Harvey tapped Louis' balls with the pointed toe of his shoe. "That one was just for you."

Warmth spread throughout Louis' body. He never thought Harvey actually took these nighttime encounters into consideration when he spoke his words, that he actually wanted his words to have this effect on Louis.

Harvey crouched down in front of Louis, and though they were face-to-face, Harvey still seemed to be so far above him. "Tell me what you wanted to do, right there in Jessica's office."

"This," Louis said without hesitation. "I wanted to do this."

"What is this?"

And that was the million dollar question. What _was_ this? What the hell were they doing?

"I wanted to get on my knees for you," Louis said, his voice barely above a strangled whisper. His cock felt heavy between his legs, weighing him down.

Harvey raised his eyebrows like he was surprised, but he wasn't. He knew what the answer was going to be. "Would you? If I'd told you to, would you have done it, right there in front of Jessica?"

Louis dropped his gaze to the bulge straining the front of Harvey's trousers. "Yes," he said.

"And you would have sucked my cock, wouldn't you? And you'd love it. Tell me how much you would have loved it."

"I would have begged you for it," Louis said. His palms were beginning to sweat. They never did, no matter the fire he was under from a judge or the opposing counsel. No one except Harvey could do this to him.

Harvey grinned. "Yes, you would have. Shown Jessica that you're nothing except my butt boy, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"Say it."

Louis hesitated, feeling his chest rise and fall in short succession. "I'm your butt boy."

"Damn right you are."

Louis couldn't take his eyes off Harvey's crotch. He knew beyond the custom tailored trousers and what had to be ludicrously expensive underwear lay Harvey's dick. He would have, he knew, begged Harvey if that's what Harvey wanted of him.

But his pleas wouldn't have done him any good. Harvey could get him to beg, but nothing would come of it. Louis had never even _seen_ Harvey's cock. He'd never seen Harvey as anything less than fully dressed. All of this, week after week of stripping down and saying all his desires aloud, and he had never even been given the privilege of Harvey jerking off on his face.

To see Harvey orgasm would be to see Harvey come undone, and he couldn't have that.

"Louis."

He snapped his head up, looking at Harvey's face.

Harvey laughed. "You want this, don't you?" He reached down and rubbed his hand over the outline of his dick.

"I do," Louis replied, his cheeks burning.

"I'd give it to you if I thought that was even remotely appropriate. You know I would, but do you really think _my_ cock should lower itself to go in your mouth? Let's be honest here, Louis. Did you think that would ever actually happen?"

The words stung, and there was still this part of him that wanted to shove Harvey down, to best him, but Louis just shook his head. "No, I didn't."

Harvey stood up, seeming more imposing than ever. "You look like you're going to pop. Red from the top of your shiny head to your sad little dick." He nudged Louis' balls with the toe of his shoe again and Louis nearly came, but he composed himself in time.

He didn't want to think about what Harvey would do if he came on the sleek hardwood floors.

"Does that get you off? Thinking about sucking my dick?" Harvey asked, with his brow furrowed, sounding genuinely curious. "Do you think about that when you're all alone?"

"Sometimes," Louis said. Sometimes he did. And sometimes he thought about Harvey fucking him, collected and composed as he bent Louis over his desk, thrusting into him, giving Ross shit about some case. Other times, he thought about it would be like to have Harvey on his knees, for him to be the one pleading and embarrassed.

But thinking about a flustered Harvey was like thinking about Santa Claus: he didn't exist.

"Only sometimes? I'm disappointed." Harvey laughed, not sounding disappointed at all. "Get dressed."

Louis paused only to take a deep breath, and then pulled up his boxers and pants, cringing as they brushed against his swollen dick. There was a coffee shop at the end of the block. He could slip into their bathroom and jerk off there. He hoped Harvey didn't know he couldn't even wait until he got home, but even though it never came up, he somehow sensed that Harvey knew exactly what he did.

He dressed silently, and only stood when he was done. He got up the same way he went down, except painfully aroused with a wrinkled suit.

"You good?" Harvey asked.

"Always," Louis replied, not meeting his eyes. He started to walk to the door, but Harvey's hands were suddenly on him, around his shoulders, stopping him.

"Hey," Harvey said, and paused, waiting until Louis looked up at him. He touched Louis' cheek and stared into his eyes for a moment. "Are you good?"

Louis swallowed and nodded. "You'd know if I wasn't. You know everything."

The corners of Harvey's mouth twitched, like he was holding back a real smile. "I need you to tell me," he said.

"I'm good. It was what I needed," Louis said. His eyes flickered down to Harvey's trousers one last time. "Does this do it for you?"

"You don't need to know what I do when you walk out that door," Harvey said. He patted Louis' cheek before stepping away. "All that matters is that it does it for you."


End file.
